


Не сезон

by Zerinten



Category: The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если дорога проходит мимо отеля "Оверлук", а машина сломалась, заходить внутрь в поисках помощи - не самая хорошая идея.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сезон

**Author's Note:**

> От канона - только отель "Оверлук". Предполагается, что владельцы отстроили его заново.
> 
> Беты: опечатка интеллекта, h-h-o
> 
> История была написана в рамках ФБ-2015 для команды fandom Stephen King 2015 .

Чез, насвистывая, повернул руль, чтобы объехать небольшую выбоину на дороге.

— Хей, Эла, — он покосился вправо. — Потерпи. Уже недолго осталось. Миль пять — и будем на месте.

Не получив ответа, Чез лишь плечами пожал. Ох уж эти бабы! Все-то им не так. Ну и черт с ней. Пусть себе дуется, сколько влезет. Не мог он взять отпуск в июле, не мог. И что теперь? Октябрь — тоже неплохо.

Чез сосредоточился на дороге. Чуть дальше, всего в паре миль, если верить указателю, располагался отель «Оверлук». Но они с Элоиз ехали не туда. Чертов отель принимал гостей только до конца сентября. Нет, они проедут дальше, уйдут в горы и поставят палатку. Поживут с недельку почти по-скаутски и вернутся аккурат перед закрытием дорог.

— Ч-черт! — Чез ударил по тормозам и выскочил из машины. Из-под капота валил дым. Чез открыл капот и помахал руками. Дыма стало меньше, но ненамного. — Черт! Элка! Из-за тебя все, — вызверился он. — Ничего бы не случилось, задержись мы дома еще на пару дней. Зато хоть машину проверили бы перед дорогой! — Чез со злостью пнул колесо. — Молчишь? Ну, молчи, молчи. Сказать-то нечего. А мы тут застряли теперь. И дураков больше нет — в это время здесь кататься.

Чез сплюнул. И, помолчав немного, достал мобильный телефон.

— Твою же мать! И связи нет! — Чез с силой врезал кулаком по крылу автомобиля. О чем, правда, тут же пожалел: от удара осталась внушительная вмятина.

Чез обошел пару раз вокруг машины. Потом сел в нее и попробовал завести. Мотор издевательски чихнул раз, другой — и затих. Чез снова выругался.

— Ла-адно, — протянул он. — Эла, я пойду пешком до отеля. Кто-нибудь из персонала там еще должен оставаться. Попрошу помощи, что ли? А ты пока подожди меня здесь.

В очередной раз не получив ответа, Чез только рукой махнул. Ну вот что он такого сейчас сказал? Да уж, точно. Сама придумала, сама обиделась... Поди пойми их еще — баб этих. Ладно хоть, не боится одна остаться. Хотя, конечно, светло еще. Вот ночью наверняка струсила бы и увязалась следом.

Идти пришлось не так уж и долго. После второго же поворота впереди показалось здание отеля. Чез только скривился. Если бы у него получилось с отпуском, они с Элоиз могли бы остановиться и здесь. А теперь вместо удобного номера с мягкой кроватью и большим санузлом их ожидает двухместная палатка. Тоже неплохо, конечно. Но в чем-то Эла все-таки права... Чез помотал головой и зашагал быстрее.

— Эй, есть тут кто? — основные ворота были, разумеется, заперты. Чез подпрыгнул, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там, за ними. Во дворе никого не было. Чез позвал еще раз: — Эй! Э-эй! Мне нужна помощь! У меня машина сломалась.

Он помолчал немного, прислушиваясь. Нет, похоже, его никто не слышал. С другой стороны, из самого отеля заметить, что творится за забором, явно непросто.

Чез покрутил головой. И, приметив небольшую дверцу слева от главных ворот, направился к ней. На удивление, она оказалась открыта. Чез толкнул ее, огляделся и шагнул на территорию «Оверлука».

— Мне нужны только телефон или рация, — вслух подумал он. — Даже если отель закрыт, какие-то средства связи все равно должны остаться. Сторож-то есть.

От ограды к главному входу вела широкая мощеная дорога. Чез вальяжно прошелся по ней, представляя себя одним из постояльцев отеля. Возле входной двери Чез притормозил и громко постучал. Никто не откликнулся. Тогда Чез подергал ручку... и оказалось, что дверь не заперта. Значит, наверное, и впрямь сторож где-то ходит. В холле Чез важно кивнул пустующей стойке администратора. Затем, перегнувшись через стойку, приподнял трубку телефона. Сигнала не было. Да что за невезуха! Оставалось попробовать отыскать рацию. Конечно, с помощью кого-либо из сотрудников сделать это было бы не в пример проще, но... Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Чез зашагал по холлу к лестницам. Почти неприметная дверь, ведущая в правое — служебное — крыло была заперта. Чез вернулся обратно к стойке администратора, поискал ключи. В одном из ящиков стола нашлось сразу три увесистых связки. Видимо, это были ключи от служебных помещений и два комплекта ключей от номеров — для постояльцев и для персонала. Чез на всякий случай прихватил все три.

У лестницы Чез неожиданно притормозил и заколебался. Да, ему нужно было вызвать помощь. Да, Элоиз все еще оставалась в машине. Но... Мелькнула мысль, что если в отеле все равно никого нет — так может, провести эту неделю здесь? А если кто и объявится — всегда можно сослаться на то, что машина сломалась, а помощи дождаться где-то нужно. Решено.

— Я только посмотрю, — заверил сам себя Чез, делая первый шаг по ступенькам. — Мне же надо убедиться в том, что Эла останется довольна. Ну и комнату для нас подобрать...

Чез, помахивая одной из связок с ключами, поднялся на второй этаж. Людей вокруг по-прежнему не наблюдалось. Чез пошел по ковровой дорожке прямо по коридору, читая номера комнат на табличках. «201», «203», «202», «204»... Чез дошел до комнаты под номером «217» и притормозил. В отличие от остальных комнат, дверь в этот номер была приоткрыта.

— Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? — Чез легонько постучал. И, не дожидаясь ответа, вошел. Никого. Чез заглянул в спальню, обошел по периметру гостиную и плюхнулся на диван, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. Ему, конечно, больше хотелось упасть на кровать. Но если они с Элой в итоге остановятся именно в этой комнате, она будет недовольна. А они сегодня и так уже достаточно ссорились.

Чез покрутил головой.

— А ничего так, уютненько, — вслух прокомментировал он. Неожиданно ему в голову пришла еще одна мысль. Вода! Если отключили телефоны, то могли ведь заодно и воду перекрыть? И электричество... Это нужно было проверить. И если что — попытаться сначала своими силами все исправить. Ключи-то от помещений у него есть!

Чез встал с дивана, потянулся так, что в спине что-то хрустнуло и направился в ванную. Там он повернул сразу оба вентиля. В кране зашипело, зафыркало. А потом — тонкой струйкой полилось.

Чез недоуменно распахнул глаза. Сглотнул. Отступил на шаг, таращась на бегущую из крана темно-бордовую струю. Запахло железом... Кровью.

Чез шарахнулся к двери... Он точно помнил, что не закрывал ее. И все же она почему-то оказалась закрыта. Чез врезал по ней кулаком, но только лишь ушиб руку. Медленно развернувшись, Чез чуть не заорал. В ванне, положив руки на бортики, лежала в кровавой воде Эла. Точно такая, как он ее оставил в машине.

Эла была в своем цветном сарафане — слишком легком и неуместном для похода в горы. Но разве ж этим бабам что докажешь?!. Чез сглотнул. Тонкая ткань сарафана промокла и облепила тело Элы так, что одежда теперь совершенно ничего не скрывала. Чез даже залюбовался.

Из-под единственного на теле Элы — массивного, на груди — украшения в воду тянулись, почти тут же расплываясь, багровые нити.

— Эла? — неуверенно позвал Чез. И она повернула голову. Эла повернула голову, открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. С любовью и нежностью посмотрела. Чез и раньше-то не припоминал, чтоб она на него так смотрела, а уж теперь... Чез тонко взвизгнул и отпрыгнул от ванны как можно дальше. Спиной он врезался прямо в дверь, и та неожиданно распахнулась. Чез, не удержав равновесия, плюхнулся на задницу и прямо так пополз подальше от ванной, не отводя взгляда от дверного проема. А в ванной Эла медленно поднялась на ноги, откинула с плеч мокрые волосы. И, не обращая внимания на стекающие на белоснежный кафель немного вязкие струи, сделала шаг навстречу Чезу. Эла улыбалась.

Чез вскочил на ноги и бросился прочь из комнаты. Шагов Элы он не слышал, но был совершенно уверен, — знал это всем своим существом — что она идет сейчас за ним. Смотрит тепло, улыбается ласково... Чез на бегу оглянулся, отчего тут же едва не споткнулся. Прямо перед лестницей. Еще немного, и он слетел бы с нее кубарем вниз. Но нет, обошлось. Чез сбежал вниз, перескакивая через три ступеньки. Промчался по длинному холлу, отчетливо чувствуя холод на загривке. И лишь возле входных дверей — того самого главного входа в отель «Оверлук», Чез немного затормозил. Он дернул за ручку, успел похолодеть, перепугавшись, что дверь может оказаться заперта, и испытать постыдную слабость в коленях от облегчения, когда это оказалось не так.

Чез выбежал за дверь и, тут же развернувшись, захлопнул ее за собой. Дрожащими руками перебрал ключи на одной из связок, порадовавшись, что нигде не потерял их во время этого сумасшедшего забега. Один из ключей выглядел иначе, чем остальные. Не маленький и изящный, как ключики от номеров, а крупный, цельного литья, с кованым узором на головке. Чез торопливо схватился за этот ключ, сунул его в скважину и несколько раз повернул. И только теперь Чез немного расслабился. На мгновение он прижался лбом к кованому узору, вдохнул, выдохнул. Плевать на рацию, плевать на телефоны! Да на все, черт побери, уже плевать! Нужно просто вернуться в машину и дождаться помощи. Даже в этой Богом забытой дыре кто-нибудь когда-нибудь должен проехать мимо! А припасов хватит — на неделю как минимум.

Чез развернулся. И замер, разинув рот. Прямо перед ним стояла Эла. Какого черта?! Они снова были в той проклятой ванной. И Эла снова смотрела на него так ласково. Смотрела и улыбалась...

Чез, с ужасом глядя на Элу, вжался спиной в дверь. Эла подняла руку, коснулась украшения на своей груди. Очертила его пальцами. И, ухватив поудобнее, потянула. Массивная рукоять ножа, вошедшего в ее грудную клетку до упора, в тонких пальцах Элы смотрелась неестественно. Но Эла все равно улыбалась. Улыбалась.

С тихим неприятным звуком нож вышел из груди Элы. Чез осел на пол и тихо заскулил.

***

— Патрульный Кормак? Что у вас?

— Чисто. Лиз, да кто сюда попрется в конце сезона? Не успеешь выбраться вовремя — и все, считай, покойник.

— Патрульный Кормак, продолжайте проверку дорог.

— Принято. Стоп! Вижу машину. Капот открыт. Окна открыты. Людей рядом нет. Направляюсь к ней. Серебристый Шевроле Вентура. Так. Сейчас найду документы на машину. Есть. Зарегистрирована на некоего Чезаре Донована. А вот и его водительское удостоверение. Сейчас пришлю фото документов.

— Патрульный Кормак, фото документов получила.

— Ага. Так. Сейчас осмотрюсь. В салоне лежат припасы съестного. Вода. Есть сложенная палатка. Какое-то снаряжение. Видимо, собирался в горы подняться. Удачненько сезон выбрал, ничего не скажешь. Только куда он делся без всего своего скарба? Погоди-ка, дай загляну в багажник... Т-твою мать! Лиз! Тут в багажнике труп!

— Патрульный Кормак, подтвердите.

— Подтверждаю! Я почти в сорока милях от города. И у меня тут автомобиль с трупом в багажнике.

— Патрульный Кормак, принято. Оставайтесь там. Высылаю к вам экспертов. Объявляю Чезаре Донована в розыск.


End file.
